I am not Jealous! A fremione fic
by xxBlack-Dragon-Himexx
Summary: fred gives in to his heart and kisses hermione, she rejects him but soon finds she is unable to be without him. only thing i am saying is Hermione part veela. I am sorry to say I am discontinuing this. pm me if you want to take it over. author name change.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not jealous!**

**Chap.1**

**Hey! I'm Amy; this is my first story so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.**

Fred Wealsey gives in to his heart and kisses Hermione, she rejects him but with a twist of events finds she is unable to be without him. The only thing you get; Hermione is part veela!

Anyone who asked Fred Wealsey if he was jealous would get the same answers, no. But luckily for Fred, the only person who asks is his twin brother George.

"Hey, Harry! Beautiful day don't you think now that old Voldemort was destroyed last year." (They are in their fifth year and Harry killed Voldy in the cemetery but death eaters too scared of him.) She was un-characteristically bright this morning.

"Hermione, what's up?" Ron said as he sat down in the great hall for breakfast. "You're . . . not yourself." He suddenly regretted his words as she stood up.

"Oh, sit down mudblood, nobody cares." Draco smirked as he walked over to his table, Harry and Ron were about to say something when Hermione's eyes darkened and she flicked her wand and flicked it again, closing her eyes, finally she pointed it at Malfoy and he ended up on the floor, looking like a big fifteen year old baby. The hall was silent before Fred and George burst into laughter.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Didn't know you could do spells without saying them, we're still learning." George said. "Makes it look totally scary." Fred added.

"Miss Granger, So happy to see you using your talents." Professor McGonagall said, winking.

* * *

Fred couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was surrounding Hermione in the common room, congratulating her, and he couldn't get a word in.

"You know," George said coming up behind him, "Lee was thinking of making a move on her, or was it Neville? Oh, I think it was Ron!"

"That's it!" he growled. George just smiled. He marched right up to Hermione, grabbed her tie and kissed her. To his surprise she started kissing back, but pushed him off herself.

"What the Fuck!" She screamed. "Who do you think you are?"

"I-I-I," He stuttered, "I, Shouldn't be explaining to you!" he shouted before storming off. Ginny followed him. But his door was locked and not even George could get in.

Ginny's head shot up, "I have an idea... follow me." She said to him.

* * *

After 10 minutes Ginny, George and Hermione were sitting in a corner of the common room away from everyone. "What do you want me to do!" she demanded.

Ginny reminded her for the third time, "Sing to Fred..."

**A/N: I know it may be short or end on a cliff hanger, but I would accept peoples reviews and what song they think Hermione should choose to sing, or what song Ginny forces her to sing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not jealous!**

**Chap.2**

**Second chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. Or the song.**

Fred Wealsey gives in to his heart and kisses Hermione, she rejects him but with a twist of events finds she is unable to be without him. The only thing you get; Hermione is part veela!

Anyone who asked Fred Wealsey if he was jealous would get the same answers, no. But luckily for Fred, the only person who asks is his twin brother George.

"Miss Granger." Professor Moody said walking over to Hermione, "Good luck."

"Huh, that was weird..." Ginny wondered. "Oh, well! Go out there and kill it!" she said before pushing Hermione onto the new stage in the great hall in front of _everybody._

"And now," Dumbledore started, "A first in the history of Hogwarts, we will be having a performance of a muggle song sang to us right now. Here is Hermione granger with Best Friends Brother by a muggle girl called Victoria justice." The hall burst into applause (excluding Slytherins).

Hermione walked onto stage wearing a one sleeved floaty pink dress which stopped just above her knees. She walked up to front, placed a spell on herself which would have the same effect as a microphone and started the music.

_I call you up when I know he's at home. I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone. Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile should I get up and leave?_

She had climbed onto the Gryffindor table and started singing to Fred; everyone loved it, especially Hermione. But little did she know that the clock had just struck 4 pm and her veela traits had just kicked in.

XxXxX

She stopped singing at once as she noticed she could here every single thing in the hall, even Malfoy's little snide comments. She could also smell all the way to the kitchens where she could smell that they were using rosemary seasoning in a dish they were making.

She could see every little bit of dust in the air and felt herself get slightly slimmer and slightly taller.

Everyone in the room froze as they saw Hermione change. Her hair became lighter with hints of gold, her eyes actually turned a golden brown colour and she became taller and slimmer. "Hermione can't be! She's muggle born!" Draco demanded. He had had experience with part veelas and didn't want to believe it.

"Sit...down!" Hermione growled, her eyes turning black as he had interrupted her searching for the source of the smell which could only have come from her soul mate. She suddenly sensed the hate he had for her soul mate and she quite literally pounced at him for having this hatred.

XxXxX

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from then on, Moody had restrained Hermione with Dumbledore's magic, but not before she growled "YOU HATE HIM!" at Malfoy. They dragged her back over to the Gryffindor table and got all the girls out of the way of Hermione and got all the boys lined up. Her eyes stayed the same as she walked over to the Wealsey twins.

She walked ever so slowly over to her mate and whispered something in his ear before biting him and marking him as hers. Right then Fleur walked in to the hall, earlier than usual and was shocked at what she saw.

"'Ermione NO! It iz too quick, you will faint from the emotions you are feeling from him!" she screamed before Hermione blacked out.

**A/N: review please! Hope it was good! Plus I am not sure if I spelt Dumbledore right, sorry if I didn't. I recommend you listen to the song since she didn't get to finish it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not jealous!**

**Chap.2**

**Hopefully this chapter is a longer one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. Or the song.**

Fred Wealsey gives in to his heart and kisses Hermione, she rejects him but with a twist of events finds she is unable to be without him. The only thing you get; Hermione is part veela!

Anyone who asked Fred Wealsey if he was jealous would get the same answers, no. But luckily for Fred, the only person who asks is his twin brother George.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing with Fleur, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Professor Dumbledore surrounding her. "What happened?" she asked slowly.

"Well, let's see." Ginny began. "We found out you are part veela, attacked Malfoy for 'hating your mate' and then found out it was Fred right before you bit him."

"Then, I arrived, and you fainted. It was your own fault though, if you didn't mark him 'e would be told what is happening and you would not have fainted." Fleur said.

"Well, it isn't my fault I haven't grown up knowing what you know." Hermione pointed out. Suddenly the realisation dawned on her. Fred wasn't there. "Where's Fred?" she asked worriedly. Ever since she marked him, it may have put their scents on each other, but she was worried he wasn't near her. It is normal the two mates to be near each other after the marking process has happened.

"'E is outside with the other one, George. And professor Moody." She said, trying to assure her. She of all people knew what she was feeling; after all she had just marked her mate, Bill Weasley. But that was two days ago so the pull isn't as strong.

"Any one would think you were jealous Hermione." Ginny piped up. Hermione just glared at her. "All right, don't glare at me, you should be allowed to leave now anyways."

She was right; Madame Pomfrey arrived and let her leave. When she stood up she was surprised to find herself in her school uniform, but that didn't bother her, she surprised everyone though by loosening her tie so it hangs lower around her neck and pulled her shirt out of her skirt. "What? It's more comfortable." She pointed out when she noticed everyone looking at her.

XxXxX

She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Fleur- discussing the fact that Hermione would not transform fully when angry but that she will have a pull like all other veelas, only not as strong- when Fred walked in with George. She smelled him at once but tried staying still like Fleur had said. Fred on the other hand was told he would have a very strong pull towards Hermione by Moody, but wasn't prepared for this. Everyone in the common fell silent as he walked towards her. He pulled her up off of the sofa she was sitting on and into a hug.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and replied, "As I love you." The whole common room erupted into applause. She touched where he was marked and it glowed. She jumped back. Even fleur found this strange.

"What just 'appened?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know, I touched it and it glowed."

"If I remember correctly, that means that means he has always been your soul mate. Wizard soul mate that is." Fleur said slowly, pulling the information from her brain.

Hermione sighed, she walked over to Ginny, "I think I may need to do something, please get your other brothers and Harry to turn around." She turned back to Fred and didn't say anything; she took his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. It soon became a bit more serious as Fred deepened it, with a sigh of approval from Hermione. They were interrupted by a cough and turned to see it was Ron. "Now, now Ron, you're not jealous are you?" Hermione asked him with a smirk on her face.

"NO! I have Lavender now." His face was red and Hermione found it oh so funny.

"I think I might want to redo that performance." Hermione whispered.

XxXxX

For the second time now, Hermione was on a stage in Hogwarts. This time though, she changed the song and has Ginny and Angelina Johnson as her back up dancers. The music started once again.

_I feel delirious , come lets get out of here  
we're so anonymous but its all coming clear_

And we're heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all I want all i want all i want  
is everything

And I will pose if i wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but i will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything, yea  
woaah oh

We don't ever stop  
lets watch the sun come up  
we'll sleep when we're dead cuz  
halfway kinda sucks

We're heading for the sky  
and will get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but i will give the of me  
[ From: .]  
All I want is everything,

yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive

All i want is everything  
yes everything yea  
woaah oh

Hold on to me  
and ill hold on to you  
(oh)dont over think  
what have we got to lose

Its me and you,  
me and you no matter whaaaat  
whooaa oh ah oh whoaa oh oh whooaa

were heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything

And I will pose if i wanna  
And i will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but I will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right at least we know  
were alive

All i want is everything  
yes everything  
woaah oh

Everyone had enjoyed it so much more now it was a full song, especially Hermione. But Pansy Parkinson who was not there at the first performance did something wrong. Fleur was there to keep an eye on Hermione but couldn't even guess what was going to happen.

Pansy stood up. "What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy hissed.

"I thought that she was supposed to be part veela or something? I mean, she's just as horrible, the little mudblood." Pansy said. Malfoy immediately moved as Hermione's eyes started to go black.

She started speaking very slowly, her voice as poisonous as venom from the anger.

"I will say this only once, so listen up you _hag_. I am part veela and I don't think you should go around calling people mud bloods since it will eventually back fire... like now." She had walked towards Pansy and all the teachers went to move towards them.

"NO!" Fleur shouted at them "She will attack you, leave this to me." She walked over to Hermione.

"Fleur, go away. You know I'll attack." Hermione simply stated. Fleur knew she was hopeless so got Fred.

He slowly took Hermione's hand and she calmed down, it was then that pwoplw knew not to mess with her.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: review please! Hope it was good! Song is called all I want is everything by Victoria justice.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am not jealous!

Chap.4

The last chapter was meant to say chap. 3 but I messed up, sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.

Fred Weasley gives in to his heart and kisses Hermione, she rejects him but with a twist of events finds she is unable to be without him. The only thing you get; Hermione is part veela!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been 3 months since Hermione went through the whole 'veela' transformation. She was currently at the burrow for the Easter holidays, and Mrs Weasley still doesn't know about Hermione, she made Dumbledore and everyone else promise not to tell.

But having 7 children pays off, Mrs Weasley knew something was wrong and she hated the fact she had to tell her.

On the third day at the Burrow, Fleur came to help Hermione, and it was then that she pulled Mrs. Weasley aside.

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione started, "I need to tell you something important."

"Well what is it dear?" she asked.

Hermione gulped. "I am part veela, and Fred is my... Mate" there was a very long silence before Mrs Weasley slapped Hermione. Fleur realised immediately and ran to the kitchen along with Fred and Bill.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE SOME SICK KIND OF JOKE JUST BECAUSE FLEUR IS HERE!" she screamed. But that was all she had to do to make Hermione go into full outrage mode. Her eyes went pitch black and her hair started to look like it was on fire as black flames was coming from it.

"How _dare _you. Are you saying I would make all that up to _hurt_ Fred and Fleur?" she hissed. She was beyond no return so Fleur tried to help.

"Mrs, Weasley, she is telling zee truth. And Hermione _calm down_" but Hermione couldn't she started walking towards Mrs Weasley so Bill tried to stop her by using a rope restricting spell but she could sense it and stopped it by using expeliarmus. Then the person who might be able to help was Fred.

"Mum, run!" he shouted before hugging Hermione round the waist she struggled but she calmed down still.

XxXxX

He pulled her into the living room where Tonks, Lupin, Mr Weasley, George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were sitting. "Go get Mum!" Fred shouted. "Ginny, try to calm her!"

"I can't. It's you! You are the only one who can!" She shouted back. Lupin stood, he understood immediately.

"Mitescere Hermione ea, ei nocere posset." He said in Latin, (due to the veela trait, they can speak and understand Latin *_Calm down Hermione, please, or you could hurt him_)

"Manere a me!" She screamed. (*_stay away from me!_)

Then Fred did the only thing he could think of and kissed her. She was too overwhelmed and blacked out...

**A/N: sorry, kind of short, Review and tell me what you think should happen when she wakes up and what Mrs Weasley does.**


	5. Chapter 5

I am not jealous!

Chap.5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.

Fred Weasley gives in to his heart and kisses Hermione, she rejects him but with a twist of events finds she is unable to be without him. The only thing you get; Hermione is part veela!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Weasley was in the garden, frightened, while George was trying to calm her. He had just finished explaining everything and she looked quite happy for Hermione.

"So, they are _together_ but haven't said I love you to each other?" she asked.

"No, but I think they do love each other, after all, she did mark him." George said.

"Mark him?"

"Oh, it's when like she bites him and makes other Veelas and part Veelas know that he is hers."

"Huh, makes sense I guess."

They stood up and went back inside, only to find that Hermione was lying on the couch, unconscious.

"Really? This is like the second time." George joked. Hermione slowly blinked and sat up.

After she had gone full out angry, the 'flames' had made her hair straight. And she looked oh so beautiful to Fred.

"My head is killing me." She groaned. But gasped when she felt the perfectly straight locks what was her hair.

"I really wish this is all a dream." She said, but then stopped when Fred knelt beside her. The urges were too powerful and she closed the gap between them. The kiss was a shock to Fred but then he started kissing back. It was slow and sweet, all the adults left the room, and Ron was just grossed out, but happy for them, as well as Harry. Ginny had a big smile on her face and so did George.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss, after a couple of minutes a moan was heard from Hermione and that just grossed out Ron, Harry and George.

"Okay, we really _don't_ need to see or hear this." George said laughing when they glared at him.

XxXxX

The rest of the holidays went smoothly. And then they were back at Hogwarts.

Everyone was surprised when Hermione and Fred came walking in to the great hall, hand in hand, but then remembered about Hermione.

Professor Snape came walking over to them and spoke to Hermione about potions to calm her down until she learnt control.

"Now, I would like to welcome everyone back to the new term after Easter holidays." Dumbledore began. "Hopefully, this term will go smoothly. And I must warn everyone for their safety not to hurt Fred Weasley or to provoke Hermione Granger. And not to 'flirt' with Fred as you may very well end up in hospital."

"Oh that is a load of rubbish, what's a mud blood like her going to do?" A seventh year Slytherin who was ill before the end of the last term asked.

Everyone looked over to Hermione whose eyes were going black, but Fred was whispering in her ear and was keeping her calm. He then stood up to confront his classmate but Hermione grabbed his arm. He told her he will be fine, and walked over to the boy.

"Well, Hermione has gotten taller and is now roughly 5'11" or 6', and if you noticed, her hair is now perfectly straight and her eyes are a golden brown." Fred told him.

"But what does it have to do with what I asked?"

"Well, Hermione is not muggle born, she is part veela."

"That's some weird joke."

"Oh, it's not a joke I assure you. See where she marked me?" he showed the bow his mark, which looked like any ordinary bite mark, except gold. "But don't touch it. I _don't_ think she'd like that. But if you still don't believe me ask Malfoy."

"Well?" The boy asked Malfoy.

"She is. After all I should know I have worked with them and learnt about them." Malfoy said.

Dumbledore quickly got everyone to go back to their dormitories and everyone went to sleep.

**A/N: I am rubbish at writing kisses sorry. REVIEW!**


End file.
